iNeed Your Help
by candyflossypink
Summary: When Carly leaves Sam realises she needs her help more than ever, she has a mother who beats her nad now struggles with carrying a baby too.
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV

I watched from the window as they all trailed outside to say goodbye to Carly. She was joining her dad. Spencer wasn't joining him however because he had a fiancé who wanted to stay here. Last night I'd slept at Carls. It was our last sleepover, I actually cried. She told me everything. She was so honest. Yet I hadn't been able to her my biggest secrets.

Freddie POV

I was going to miss Carly so much. She was my best friend, well apart from Sam. Which by the way where was Sam? She should be here to wave Carly off.

Her taxi arrived as we said our goodbyes. I hugged her and smelt her familiar smell. It made me feel comfy. Although the hug didn't mean anything anymore, I was no longer in love with her. I'd found this out a few weeks back. Anyway, we said our goodbyes, she asked if we'd seen Sam, sadly we said no. so she slumped her shoulders and jumped in the cab. With that she took off. She'd Gone.

Sam POV

I saw the cab pull away as I ran outside. I shouted no and Spencer and Freddie turned round. I ran after the cab. I chased it until I couldn't run anymore. I was to late. I fell to the floor and started to cry. I had never cried this hard before. I knew I'd lost my chance to tell her the truth. Maybe even get her to stay a little longer. I needed her help so badly. I had no one now. I sat in the middle of the street crying when someone taped my shoulder. It was Freddie and Spencer, they'd followed me. I couldn't stand for anyone to see me like this, but somehow I couldn't stop. I cried more. Spencer decided to leave but Freddie stayed.

"Sam, come on. She'll come back" he said to me.

When I didn't answer he tried again

"Sam, come on, stand up" he said holding his hand out for help.

I got hold of it and let him pull me up. Once I was up I sat down on the nearest bench and cried some more. He still didn't leave. In fact he sat down beside me and waited till I was official cried out. I still didn't look up I just sat with my head buried in my hands. I couldn't look at Freddie I was to embarrassed. I don't know how he was embarrassed, he had been sat next to a girl who was cring for half an hour and he hadn't even attempted to move. When I was finally silent he spoke.

"do you want me to take you home?" he asked

I shook me head, the last place I wanted to be was at home, what if mom was in. I couldn't bare facing her. Not now.

"you sure? Because it doesn't bother me" he said

"im sure" I replied, still keeping my hands in my face.

"Sam, you can't stay here all night" he told me.

"I know, but im not going home" I told him, but I still didn't look up

"where you going to go then?" he asked

"just this place" I said. I then got up and walked away, I saw Freddie get up so I hurried my pace, once I turned the corner I ran. I hid in a door way and watch. Freddie showed up at the end of the road but when he couldn't see me he turned and walked back in the direction he came. I then carried on down the street, at the end of the street I turned left and the 2nd house I came to was the house I was looking for. It was buddies house. I walked up and knocked on the door.

He answered

"Sam! Good to see ya babes. Wanna come in?"

"yes please" I replied so he moved and let me in.

**Okay so it's kind of short, but it's the first chapter and I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger.**

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE ONLY._


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie POV

I went after Sam and she had turned a corner. When I reached the corner there was no sign of her, so I turned back in the direction of the flats. Somehow thought my curiosity got the better of me. I turned back and started heading to the road that Sam had turned down. Don't ask me why, because I don't have a clue. I mean I was following Sam Puckett. The girl I hated, but secretly liked. Whoa wait a second did I just say I liked Sam. Maybe Carly leaving has made me a little confused. Anyway I reached the corner and saw Sam near the end of the street. She must have hid. I started down the street, when she turned the corner I quickened my pace. I didn't want to risk missing where she went. When I reached the end of the street I saw her enter this guy's house. I've never seen him before but he didn't look like he was a pleasant guy.

Sam POV

I walked into DJ house and went into the living room. He followed me and asked if I wanted a beer. I said no I wasn't thirsty. He loved beer yet I couldn't stand it. He got one for himself then sat down beside me.

"so Sam babes, what you wanna tell me?" he said. He stank of beer and fags.

"I think im pregnant" I told him. It just blurted out. I didn't mean to say it.

"is it mine?" he asked

"I don't know, maybe" I said. I still wasn't sure.

"what do you mean by that?" he asked getting even more angry by the second

"well, it might be your's or it could be Freddie's." I said getting angry too.

"that stupid tech dude from iCarly. He has been sleeping with my girl" he said shouting at me

"HE'S NOT STUPID, AND IM NOT YOUR GIRL. I DON'T BELONG TO YOU. I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE" I said also shouting.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door, down the path. He then pushed me into with great force into the street. Making me knock down someone else in the process.

Freddie POV

I decided to head home. I was walking past the house when the door suddenly slammed open and out came that lad. He seemed really angry and was dragging Sam out behind him with her wrist. He pushed her with huge force right into me and we both fell over.

"OH LOOK IT'S THE DAD OF YOUR BABY. WAS HE LOOKING OUT FOR YOU" said the man half smirking. Is just stayed on the ground. What did he mean by baby and dad? However Sam got up and started screaming and trying to punch, hit and kick this man.

"YOU EVIL PERSON. I HATE YOU SO MUCH. I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THERE FOR ME, I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. I WAS WRONG. I HATE YOU" she screamed in his face.

"IT'S YOU WHO ISNT TRUSTFUL. JUMPING INTO BED WITH THE FIRST PERSON SHE FINDS, THE FIRST TIME SHE SEE'S HIM." He screamed

I just sat there in shock at what I was hearing.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE. IVE KNOWN FREDDIE FOREVER." she screamed throwing a punch but he grabbed her hand.

"WELL I DON'T SEE YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND AND DAD OFF YOUR BABY HELPING YOU." He screamed back and smacked her in the face.

That jolted me into action. I jumped up. grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her away. Once we were round the corner she pulled out of my grasp and kept hold of her bright red cheek. We walked in silence for 5 minutes, then I finally asked.

"What did he mean back there?" I asked

"exactly what he said. Im pregnant with your baby" she said.


End file.
